


Irresistible

by chiibi_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Desperation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, SakuAtsu, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiibi_chan/pseuds/chiibi_chan
Summary: Atsumu has post-match sexual desperation and Sakusa Kiyoomi is the only one who can satisfy his need.AKA Sakusa choking on Atsumu's dick 🙃
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like (attempting) to write something super hot and smutty about them as I love them very much and I think they deserve it. I tried my best so hopefully it's a passing grade. credits to @/nootiswhore for inspiring me to write this.

It's post-match. The MSBY Black Jackals have just finished their drawn out game against the Adlers. And Atsumu is hard as hell. It's apparent that post-match boners ARE a thing, and it's all thanks to Kiyoomi Sakusa. His perfect form, the way he always spikes Atsumu's sets flawlessly... and not to mention his entire existence is just fucking hot as hell in general. Even more so when he's all drenched in sweat, skin glistening under the gymnasium lights, black curly locks stuck against his forehead and his cheeks a shade of red from the adrenaline. It's a beautiful sight for Atsumu to witness Kiyoomi giving his all during matches, sharing that same passion he has, especially when he knows he's doing it for him. But enough of the admiration for now. His throbbing member needs attention, and he needs it now. And he's lucky to know someone who can do just that. 

And so he swiftly grabs Kiyoomi by the arm and drags him to the storage room, first making sure nobody is around before pushing Kiyoomi inside and locking the door behind him. Kiyoomi is stunned at first by Atsumu's sudden aggressiveness, before taking a look into his wide eyes glaring at him, undoubtedly full of need and desire. Kiyoomi raises his eyebrows and gasps the moment their eyes meet, before Atsumu lunges towards him, locking their lips in a heated kiss. Atsumu is basically devouring Kiyoomi before he pushes Atsumu away and looks at him in sexual confusion.

"I-M' sorry Omi-kun... I just.. really need ya right now..." Atsumu says in a raspy voice, already breathing with unsteady patterns. His voice alone conveys that want, that _need_ he has for Kiyoomi, and so Kiyoomi decides he doesn't need to know the reason as to _why_ Atsumu is so desperate at this very moment. He only needs to pay attention to the fact that Atsumu is so turned on right now that he can barely even stand; knees trembling and threatening to buckle as he uses what strength he has left to keep himself upright. And the fact that he's the reason Atsumu is in this state in the first place just by his mere _presence_ is enough to swallow his pride and get his own blood flowing down to that sensitive area in-between his thighs. 

At this point Atsumu already has his cock out, holding it in his trembling hand, too desperate to wait any longer, stroking it firmly as he tries not to spill out his moans. Kiyoomi glances downwards and stares at Atsumu's ministrations upon himself. He feels himself becoming even harder, his cock straining against his boxers and forming a small pool of wetness. "Please Omiii, do something-" Atsumu whines as he continues stroking himself, clearly leaking with precum that he's using as natural lube to help glide his hand up and down in a smoother motion. Kiyoomi doesn't even think before he's kneeling down in-front of Atsumu, his thick cock looking so delicious that the only thing he can think about doing right now is to devour it. He's so damn aroused that he doesn't even care where they are, or that they're drenched in post-game sweat. He just knows that he feels an obligation, a _need_ in this moment to fulfill Atsumu's burning desire. To be used as his cockslut until he's satisfied. 

He places his hands onto Atsumu's hips and looks up at him with dark eyes. He doesn't even have to say anything for Atsumu to realize what he's willing to do for him; what he's willing to do for Atsumu to look like a weeping mess. Atsumu is so fucking hard it's painful, and at this point he's convinced Kiyoomi's mouth alone is enough to satisfy him. With his cock in one hand, he places his other hand onto the back of Kiyoomi's head and grips his hair tightly, a tell-tale sign for Kiyoomi to open wide. And so Kiyoomi complies, opening his mouth with his tongue out, only for Atsumu to immediately thrust inside in one smooth motion, hitting the back of his throat. Kiyoomi can't help but gag as he takes in Atsumu's full length and chokes on it. Atsumu holds his head there for a moment, drool spilling out the sides of Kiyoomi's mouth and eyes beginning to leak with tears. Then he begins thrusting in an unsteady motion, gradually increasing his speed while his hand is still gripping tightly onto Kiyoomi's head with no intention of letting go. He's basking in ecstasy as he revels in the feeling of his cock being surrounded by hot moisture as Kiyoomi somehow manages to glide and wrap his tongue around Atsumu's throbbing member, with lewd, wet sounds filling the small space they are currently occupying. Atsumu tries to suppress his moans by placing a hand firmly against his own mouth, highly hoping he can be quiet enough where no one passing by could hear. His own eyes are beginning to well up a bit by how much pleasure and sensitivity is flowing throughout his body. Kiyoomi's mouth is so fucking good right now he thinks he might faint. 

"Haah... Omi-kun... yer mouth... feels so fucking good, oh my god..." Atsumu barely manages to utter the words in Kiyoomi's direction as he continues thrusting mercilessly into his mouth. By this point Kiyoomi can't help but pull his own cock out of his shorts, immediately following with fast strokes of his own in a rhythm with Atsumu. It feels _so_ good to have a hand around his own dick after what seems like forever without any contact that he shudders at the sensation. He's in such a daze along with Atsumu that they both lost perception of time. Kiyoomi starts moaning and breathing harshly around Atsumu's cock, reminding himself of the fact that his mouth is being fucked by the most beautiful dick he's ever seen (besides his own), along with the sensations throughout his own body as he strokes himself. The reverberations from Kiyoomi's moaning sends Atsumu over the edge and he can't hold out any longer, groaning as he spurts multiple times to the back of Kiyoomi's throat and onto his tongue. His legs threaten to give out any moment.

The only thing Kiyoomi is moving right now is his hand on his cock as Atsumu's twitches and stills inside his mouth. He's about to cum himself, stroking a couple more times before closing his eyes and spilling into his hand and onto the floor, chest heaving in and out. Atsumu then releases his grip on Kiyoomi's hair, releasing his cock from his mouth with a loud _plop_ and leaving some left-over cum along his lips. Kiyoomi looks up at Atsumu and locks eyes with him, swallowing his load for him to see, then licks his lips.

"Fucking bitter. Disgusting" Kiyoomi bites out.

"Don't blame me, there were other things ya coulda done but ya decided to suck my cock instead. Ain't my fault" Atsumu remarks sarcastically with a chuckle.

"...Shut up" Kiyoomi responds in a low growl as he admits to himself that Atsumu's right. He _was_ very much tempted by Atsumu and didn't have enough willpower to resist. Atsumu and his cock is just that irresistible.

"Next time, you're sucking mine and you're going to love it."

"Lookin' forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
